The Story of Veronica
by Sheriff Sydney
Summary: A suspense story about two exchange students that change Hogwarts. It's got a HermioneRon ship in it. :D


A stunning young brunette, appearing to be about seventeen years of age, was standing outside under a tall oak tree. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind. She was so wrapped up in her own emotions that she didn't even notice when a big, bulky figure jumped from out of nowhere.  
  
"Boo!" Hermione Granger screamed. She did not like being startled like that so she simply smacked her attacker over the head with the very thick book she was holding.  
  
"Ow! Hermione, why'd you do that?" The large bloke rubbed the spot on which she thumped him. A bump was already forming beneath all his red hair.  
  
"You know I hate when you scare me like that, Ron. You're lucky I didn't do any more damage to your already pea-sized brain," she scolded, although it wasn't nearly as mean an insult as it was a few years back.  
  
Ron Weasley had grown a lot more since last year. He was now Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and one of the most-sought-after boys at their school. He was now nearly a foot taller than Hermione, and weighed almost one hundred pounds more. But that didn't stop her from hitting him when he deserved it, which he did.  
  
He bent down, as if to throw an insult back at her, but instead, his lips found hers and they embraced for several seconds. Their eyes locked and they were lost in their own world. Too bad the moment wouldn't last.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I've got someone for you two to meet!" Harry Potter called as he was racing over to them, accompanied by a pretty blond with flattering light blue robes.  
  
Upon first glance Hermione knew she didn't like this girl. She's trouble. I bet she gets terrible grades and jumps from boy to boy. Harry should NOT be messing with girls like her. But Hermione knew not to mention any of her suspicions. Harry was stubborn and wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
"Guys, this is Veronica Willis," Harry told them. "She's one of the new exchange students from America. Her twin brother, Brandon, is trying out for the Quidditch team this year. Hopefully he'll make Gryffindor. We could do with a new Chaser."  
  
Ron's first impression of Veronica was definitely one of mixed-feeling. She was absolutely gorgeous. Much prettier than Hermione. He could see himself seeing more of her. A lot more, in fact. The second these thoughts entered his mind, he wanted desperately to kick himself. He loved Hermione. They had been together nearly two years, since the summer after their fifth year. Hermione and Ron were the perfect couple. Everybody said so.  
  
But if they were the perfect couple, why was he suddenly having thoughts about this Veronica? He decided to get away from them, and fast. "I, er, have to get going, Harry."  
  
"What for?" Harry looked confused. There was plenty of time before dinner.  
  
"Neville wanted to show me something about his new plant. It sings." It was a bad excuse he knew, but he just had to get away from Veronica Willis. She was certainly not someone he should be around.  
  
  
  
Back in the common room, Ron had time to think about what had happened. "I like Hermione. I love Hermione. Veronica may be beautiful, but Hermione and I are meant to be together. We're in love." Ron was used to having girls like him, he was pretty handsome after all. But he was never interested in any of them. Not even Cho Chang, who was very pretty indeed. It seemed to him that she just dated whichever guy had the spotlight at the moment.  
  
But Hermione, that was different. They used to fight constantly. But after the ordeal they went through in their fifth year, there was something connecting them. A spell, maybe. Like Harry and You-Know-Who. Except not an evil one.  
  
Six o'clock came way too fast for him. He did not want to go down the dinner. The exchange students were to be sorted and if Veronica was to be put in Gryffindor, which she most likely was, then he was in for a rough time.  
  
"Brandon Aberton!" Professor McGonagall called out the first student's name. He was tall, six foot at least, with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Brandon Aberton stepped up onto the stage, sat on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Barely a second later the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" An astounding applause broke out as Brandon made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat beside Ron.  
  
"So, this place is nice," his feeble attempt at a conversation was amusing, but Ron let it go.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm Ron Weasley." They shook hands and Ron had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Brandon noticed it.  
  
"You must have met my sister, Ronni." At Ron's confused look, he exlained further, "Veronica Willis. Blond hair, petite, drains the happiness out of you."  
  
"Yeah, that's her. She's as bad as all that?" Ron didn't think she drained the happiness out of him, rather than put a lot of it in him. But it wasn't exactly innocent happiness.  
  
"Worse. You better stay away from her. She's the devil. She'll do anything to break you and Hermione up. The best thing to do is just stay away."  
  
At his mention of Hermione, Ron's ears pricked up. "How'd you know I was dating Hermione?"  
  
Brandon looked like he was a rabbit trapped in a corner and Ron was the hungry fox.  
  
"Well, I, uh, it just seems like it. You two are always together and the way you look at her." Brandon made a meager effort to explain, but Ron's gut was telling him he was lying.  
  
Fortunately for Brandon, McGonagall went on to the next student. Ron didn't catch her name, but she was placed in Hufflepuff. For nearly three-quarters of an hour the sorting continued. Finally, they got to Veronica.  
  
She sat on the stool with the hat upon her head. She was whispering to it.  
  
I bet the Sorting Hat can't decide where to place her. Maybe she should be in Slytherin. I hope she gets another house.  
  
At last the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table stood up and cheered. It was always a great satisfaction when a new student got into the house, but the two exchange students? What a thing to boast about.  
  
Ron was the only one not congratulating the newest member of Gryffindor. Harry moved down so she could sit next to him, which meant she was across the table from Ron.  
  
"Hi Ron," she smiled at him. It was almost as if she felt the same things he felt.  
  
Veronica's blond hair curled around her face to frame it as if she was Mona Lisa. Her eyes weren't just green, they were nearly beyond words. Ron didn't know a color that fit them. All he knew was certain parts of him were stirring. Parts that were only woken by Hermione.  
  
Ron was so wrapped up in trying to figure out if Veronica ever looked unsightly, he didn't notice Hermione come up behind him.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said, wrapping her arms around Ron's shoulders and kissing his cheek. Ron blushed. He didn't want Veronica to think he was taken.  
  
Wait – he did want Veronica to think he was taken. He was taken! Brandon was right. She drains all the happiness out him.  
  
Harry and Brandon sparked up a conversation about Quidditch. Ron tried to follow, but found it useless. He couldn't stop thinking about him and Veronica, alone. Typically, only these thoughts were of him and Hermione.  
  
Ron got through the feast and let Hermione lead him the long way to the common room. For the past year they had taken a longer route through different corridors so they could spend some time together. For the first time, Ron wasn't so eager to be with Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
Hermione didn't believe him. She knew him better than that. Hermione is one of those people who have good instincts and hers told her something was wrong. She thought back over the day. When did Ron suddenly get upset? After meeting Veronica.  
  
"By chance, does this have anything to do with Veronica?"  
  
Ron looked up, wide-eyed. "No! Why would she have to do with anything? I told you, I'm just tired."  
  
Hermione knew Ron only got defensive if he had to cover the truth.  
  
I was right about her. If she does anything else, I'm going to make sure it's the last thing she does. 


End file.
